Don't Starve Razem: Nowe Rządy (DST)
Nowe Rządy (ang. A New Reign) – seria aktualizacji do Don't Starve: Razem. Aktualizacje będą wydawane co 3 tygodnie przez 6 miesięcy. Pierwsza z nich ("East or West, Base is Best") została udostępniona w czwartek 11 sierpnia 2016r. Informacje o tym można znaleźć na Forum Klei. Aby uruchomić aktualizacje należy PPM kliknąć na ikonę DST, następnie uruchomić właściwości gry i wejść w zakładkę BETA, należy wybrać "'''anewreignbeta - A New Reign public beta'". '''Prezentacja zawartości' "Królowa cieni, Charlie, rozpoczęła tworzenie swoich własnych elementów świata Don't Starve, a jej wpływy objawia się w nowy tajemniczy sposób. Jaki jest jej plan wobec Wilsona i innych? Czy ma zamiar pomóc im w walce o przetrwanie, a może ma coś bardziej nikczemnego w zanadrzu?" 18 Października 2016r. Klei na swoim oficjalnym kanale udostępniło pierwszą część prezentacji aktualizacji Nowe Rządy. W pierwszej części, Wilson wraz z Willow aktywują Księżycowy Podest, aby zdobyć Księżycowe Berło. Również w trakcie filmu można zaobserwować tworzenie Ocuvigila, Biurka Kartografa i odbudowywanie marmurowych rzeźb. Nowości Przez Epoki Świat * Księżycowa Skała; * Meteory; * Ozdobne Odrzwia; * Skamieniałe Drzewa; Mechanika * Choroba; * Deszcz Meteorów; * Odrastanie Roślin; * Ujeżdżanie bawołów; Stworzenia/Rośliny * Drzewa Gałązkowe; * Lawarwa; * Mniejsza świetlista jagoda; * Róże; * Soczyste jagody; * Śluzowca; * Trawiasty Gekon; Struktury/Przedmioty * Przedmioty związane z bawołami; ** Eleganckie Siodło; ** Kostka Soli; ** Siodło; ** Siodłoróg; ** Siodło Wojenne; ** Szczotka; * Przedmioty Grobowe; ** Biały Goniec; ** Bączek; ** Czarny Goniec; ** Drapaczka do Pleców; ** Nieszczelna Filiżanka; ** Odświeżacz Powietrza; ** Pogięty Łyżkowidelec; ** Wieszak z Drutu; ** Zabawkowy Koń Trojański; ** Łyżka do Butów; * Broń; ** Bicz; * Flegma; * Łuskowa Podłoga; * Miś Bernie; * Stalowa Wełna; * Wirujący Wiatraczek; * Ząb Lawarwy; Nowe Rządy Świat * Gigantyczny ul; * Księżycowe Rzeźby; * Księżycowy Podest; * Marmurowe Rzeźby; * Skalne Legowisko; * Skamielina; Mechanika * Nowe zakładki; ** Kartografia; ** Pupile; ** Rzeźbiarstwo; * Przemiana berła; * Gracze widzą się nawzajem, trzymając kompas; Stworzenia/Rośliny * Cieniste Figury Szachowe; * Grzybucha; * Kanarek; * Królowa Pszczół; * Marmurowy krzew; * Pupile; ** Broodling; ** Ewelet; ** Glomglom; ** Kittycoon; ** Vargling; * Stagehands; * Zniewolone Pszczoły; Struktury/Przedmioty * Stary szkielet; * Biurko Kartografa; * Cieniste Atrium; * Drewniana Bramka; * Drewniany Płot; * Elektryczna Strzałka; * End Table; * Grzybelusze; * Grzybia skóra; * Grzybowa Farma; * Grzybowa Lampa; * Grzybowe zarodniki; * Koło Garncarskie; * Księżycowe Berło; * Księżycowy Dial; * Łuskowy Piec; * Marmurowe Nasionko; * Mleczko Pszczele; * Ocuvigil; * Opalowe Berło; * Opalowy Kryształ; * Złote Pióro; * Przyjazny Strach na Wróble; * Rzeźby; * Szkice; * Światłogrzyb; * Zarodnikowy Grzyb; * Zwój Mapy; * Żelki; Lista Aktualizacji 11 Sierpnia 2016 - East or West, Base is Best Zmiany * Dane minimapy są teraz przechowywane na serwerze. * Dodano nowe ikony pni i spalonych drzew na minimapie. * Gracze od teraz odnajdują się na minimapie, jeśli są wyposażeni w kompas. * Dodano kilka nowych magicznych przedmiotów, które mogą zostać wykorzystane do globalnego oznaczania obszaru na minimapie, który będzie widziany dla wszystkich graczy. * Ulepszone animacje i efekty dla chorób. * Choroba od teraz będzie się koncentrować na poszczególnych roślinach sadzonek, traw i krzaków jagodowych i powoli będzie się rozprzestrzeniać na pobliskie rośliny, chyba że zostaną usunięte bądź zniszczone. * Choroba jest teraz rzadsza i nieprzewidywalna, lecz są znaki ostrzegawcze, na które gracz może zwrócić uwagę, zanim roślina zachoruje. * Teren nie będzie próbować się chronić przed chorobami. * Choroba i kamienienie teraz będą oddzielnie oznaczone w ustawieniach świata Poprawki błędów * Ikona gracza na minimapie będzie teraz wczytywać się normalnie, gdy dołączy do serwera z innego komputera. * Minimapa jaskiń jest teraz prawidłowo wczytywana, gdy gracz zginie w trybie Wilderness. Łatka 12 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono migotanie ikon na minimapie w pobliżu ocuvigil. * Ikona ocuvigil po spaleniu znika w sposób prawidłowy. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie ikony na minimapie gracza czasami się duplikowały. Łatka 15 Sierpnia 2016 * Dodano dla minimapy nowe ikony skały z żyłą złota i skały księżycowej. * Uproszczono animacje ocuvigil, aby zredukować rozmiar tekstury. * Naprawiono błąd z nierenderującą się mgłą na minimapie podczas gdy gracz jest duchem. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący brak ikony postaci na wcześniej odwiedzonych serwerach na liście serwerów. Łatka 16 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono błąd powodujący nieprawidłowe wyświetlanie ikon postaci z modyfikacji, gdy zostaną ujawnione przez kompas bądź ocuvigil. Łatka 19 Sierpnia 2016 * Ocuvigil będzie od teraz ujawniać mgłę minimapy. * Teraz receptura ocuvigil wymaga soczewki księżycowej z fioletowym klejnotem zamiast z żółtym. * Dodano dźwięki FX towarzyszący wkładaniu klejnotów w soczewkę księżycową. * Ulepszono wydajność renderowania minimapy. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący znikanie pozostałości w ruinach gdy zostaną rozbite. Łatka 25 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie impulsy wskaźnika poczytalności czasem nie wywoływały się prawidłowo dla klientów. * Spalone drzewa gałązkowe i ich pnie nie będą wyrzucać patyków poza ekranem. Łatka 26 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono migoczące ikony minimapy na krawędziach ekranu. * Naprawiono błąd ze spalonymi drzewami i pniami które czasem pojawiały się nie prawidłowo u klientów. * Naprawiono błąd z orientacją ogniska teleportacji po postawieniu. 1 Września 2016 -''' '''A Little Fixer Upper Zmiany * Dodano nowe elementy otoczenia zrobione z marmuru i kamienia księżycowego skrywające tajemnice do odkrycia * Dodano nowy magiczny przedmiot, księżycowe berło, leczy można je zdobyć tylko podczas pewnego wydarzenia, zamiast go po prostu stworzyć. * Dodano biurko kartografa, które odblokowuje receptury stacji do tworzenia zwojów swojej mapy którą można udostępnić innym graczom. * Trawiaste gekony mają znowu sposób na znalezienie się w twoim świecie nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zaznaczyłeś tego w ustawieniach generatora. * Zaktualizowano wizualny wygląd wzoru i tekstury dla wszystkich elementów księżycowego kamienia. Poprawki błędów * Zepsute składniki w garnku od teraz będą wypadać blisko niego. Łatka 2 Września 2016 * Naprawiono brakujące animacje podczas rozmowy i wykonywania różnych czynności takich jak przenoszenie ciężkich przedmiotów podczas ujeżdżania bawołów. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany podczas anulowania treści na kierunkowskazie. * Zaktualizowano animacje gwiazdy. * Naprawiono brakujące imiona świniołaków znalezionych blisko księżycowego podestu. * Skamieniałe świniołatki od teraz mają zapamiętane imiona nawet gdy zostaną ożywione. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany przez Stagehands oraz dodano nowe interakcje. * Choroba nie będzie się pojawiać, gdy nie ma gracza w pobliżu. * Naprawiono problem wpływający na niektóre serwery dedykowane w trybie offline. Łatka 6 Września 2016 * Dodano kilka efektów podczas interakcji z marmurowymi rzeźbami. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany przez interakcje ze Stagehands. * Naprawiono błąd z odradzaniem się skrzyń w elementach układanki. * Poprawiono rozdzielczość animacji dla gwiazdy. * Poprawiono zdolność podążania za graczem przez chestera nawet gdy kościane oko jest w plecaku. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas rzucania bumerangiem. * Naprawiono błąd podczas którego gracze mogli powtarzać swoje czynności w ciemności. Łatka 8 Września 2016 * Naprawiono kilka błędów z interakcją gigantów względem Stagehands. * Dodano dźwięki podczas interakcji z księżycowym podestem. * Dodano dźwięki podczas interakcji z marmurowymi rzeźbami. * Zaktualizowano ikonę księżycowego podestu. * Zaktualizowano animację muru księżycowego. * Poprawiona zdolność podążania za graczem przez chestera gdy serwer zostanie wyłączony i ponownie włączony. Łatka 14 Września 2016 * Naprawiono błąd powodujący czasem zatrzymywanie się Abigail podczas podążania za graczem. * Naprawiono błąd który sprawiał że marmurowe rzeźby zniszczone przez borsukoniedźwiedzia czasem nie wyrzucały odpowiednich przedmiotów. * Zaktualizowano efekty dźwiękowe dla Stagehands, świateł polarnych i interakcji z księżycowym podestem. 22 Września 2016 - Warts and All Zmiany * Dodano Grzybuchę potwora naczelnego w jaskiniach. * Dodano rzadkie schematy jako łup z Grzybuchy i Muchosmoka. * Dodano możliwość stworzenia stracha na wróble oraz dodano nowy gatunek ptaka. * Lawarwy stworzone przez Muchosmoka po pewnym czasie automatycznie umrą. Poprawki błędów * Abigail nie będzie więcej wpływać na elementy, które są odporne na jej aurę. * Naprawiono błąd, podczas którego gracze czasem byli rozłączani z serwerem gdy w trakcie wchodzenia do lub z jaskiń posiadali zwój mapy. Łatka 23 Września 2016 * Strach na wróble pokazuje się teraz normalnie w menu wytwarzania. * Schemat łuskowego pieca teraz jest odpowiednio wyrzucany z muchosmoka. * Od teraz muchosmok ma szansę na wyrzucenie grzybowej skóry. * Grzybowa lampa jest teraz zasilana przez świecące bulwy, a Światłogrzyb przez świecące bulwy i/lub kolorowe zarodniki. * Naprawiono crash występujący czasem przez wyjście z gry. * Dodano ReleaseID.R02_ANR_WARTSANDALL dla testowania kompatybilności modyfikacji. Łatka 27 Września 2016 * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Grzybucha czasem gdy zasnęła, już nigdy się nie obudziła. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Grzybucha czasem się blokowała, gdy zasnęła rycząc. * Walka z Grzybuchą została odnowiona: ** Usunięto limit 5 minut zanim ona ucieknie z walki. ** Dodano ostrzeżenie o ucieczce kiedy ona straci swą agresje. ** Usunięto 5x wrażliwość, gdy ona się naładuje. ** Zredukowano jej maksymalne życie ok. 5x. ** Zyskuje dodatkowy pancerz gdy się naładuje. * Prototyp Ocuvigil może teraz zostać wytworzony prze presticylindratorze, zamiast przy manipulatorze cienia. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla stracha na wróble, grzybowej lampki i świecącego grzyba. * Zarodniki teraz będą psuć się wolniej gdy są w ekwipunku lub w jakimś magazynie. * Źródła światła teraz będą działać dłużej, gdy są umieszczone wewnątrz grzybowej lampki bądź świecącego grzyba. * Naprawiono crash podczas nawiedzania schematów. * Naprawiono rzadki błąd, podczas którego nagroda z Muchosmoka i Grzybuchy mogła zostać utracona jeśli serwer się wyłączył podczas animacji śmierci. * Guano ptaków i drzewce teraz będą się zapisywać w prawidłowych rozmiarach. Łatka 28 Września 2016 * Łuskowy piec może teraz służyć to gotowania jedzenia. * Mroczne kopie Maxwella teraz będą starać się unikać materiałów wybuchowych. * Grzybucha staje się bardziej odporna na efekt zamrażania i uśpienia, jeśli są one często stosowane w trakcie walki. * Grzybucha będzie coraz częściej używać ataku natarcia, wraz z upływem czasu do końcowej fazy bitwy. * Naprawiono błąd, podczas którego Grzybucha czasem ładowała się ponownie zaraz po skończeniu poprzedniego. Łatka 29 Września 2016 * Poprawione zachowanie namierzania Grzybuchy. * Dodano nowe cytaty dla świń i wielkich królików, gdy panikują lub są nawiedzone. Łatka 3 Października 2016 * Poprawiono zachowanie namierzania przez Grzybuchę małych stworzeń jak np. pszczoła. * Zdrowie Grzybuchy zostało zwiększone do 52500. * Niewielkie przestrajania dla niektórych ze zdolności cooldownów Grzybuchy. * Chmury zarodników blisko Grzybuchy rozproszą się po śmierci, aby zapobiedz gnicia łupu. * Należy pamiętać, że zawartość Nowych Rządów zastanie automatycznie zaimplementowana do istniejących już światów, ale nie możemy zagwarantować, że będzie taka sama jak przy tworzeniu nowego świata. Łatka 3 Października 2016 * Mroczne kopie Maxwella teraz będą starać się unikać materiałów wybuchowych. * Naprawiono błąd z Kapeluszem z piór gdy był używany przez kilku graczy. 13 Października 2016 - Arts and Crafts Zmiany * Dodano księżycowy Dial, które pokazuje aktualną fazę księżyca. * Dodano koło garncarskie, służące do wykonywania różnych przedmiotów artystycznych, których szkice można znaleźć na świecie. * Dodano możliwość hodowania grzybów. * Dodano fragmenty skamieniałości, które można znaleźć w jaskiniach i je odbudować. * Dodano nową muzykę dla Grzybuchy. * Dodano nakładkę UI, gdy gracze są pod wpływem zarodnikowych chmur. * Strzeż się Nowego Księżyca! Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono skalowanie marmurowej statuy wieży. * Naprawiono różne błędy dźwiękowe łuskowego pieca i światłogrzyba. * Naprawiono drobne błędy z animacją emocji gracza. Łatka 14 Października 2016 * Wyposażono istniejące światy z gwarancją, że wszystkie szkice i skamieniałości są dostępne. * Nowe światy gwarantują pojawienie się statuy Maxwella i przynajmniej jednego mechanicznego skoczka. * Abigail nie będzie już się zatrzymywać gdy Wendy otrzyma obrażenia od pogody. * Efekty zbroi z łusek i tulecytowej korony nie będą działać, gdy gracz otrzyma obrażenia w trakcie ujeżdżania. * Dodano więcej twarzy dla przyjaznego stracha na wróble. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas stawiania przyjaznego stracha na wróble. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas stawiania muru. * Naprawiono błąd z grzybowym drzewem które czasem nie ładowały się podczas generowania świata. Łatka 17 Października 2016 * Figury rzeźb mogą być przenoszone do i z jaskiń. Uważaj pod nogi! * Szkice nie będą wypadać z ekwipunku podczas rozłączenia lub przechodzenia do i z jaskiń. * Kłębowiska teraz mają szanse na wyrzucenie Pawn, Queenly i szkice Kingly. * Dodano nową wieżę i skoczka jako przedmioty grobowe. * Szachy z przedmiotów grobowych mogą być sprzedane u króla świń w zamian za szkice. * Pathing Muchosmoka już nie wpływa na mury. * Choroba nie będzie się rozprzestrzeniać się poza ekranem. * Drastycznie zmieniono tempo rozprzestrzeniania się choroby. * Zrebalansowano recepturę i szybkość wzrostu hodowli grzybów. * Naprawiono błąd z interakcją ze skamieniałymi fragmentami. * Ataki robaka głębinowego można teraz zmienić w ustawieniach świata jaskiń. * Naprawiono rzadkie crashe w menu modyfikacji. * Naprawiono crash powodowany przez niektóre mody z włączoną funkcją małych tekstur. * Naprawiono animacje podczas przenoszenia ciężkich obiektów z założonym kapeluszem. Łatka 18 Października 2016 * Szkice szachów i przedmiotów grobowych będą wypadać z grobów i kłębowisk dopiero gdy zostaną pierwotnie zdobyte z naprawionych rzeźb. * Naprawiono cytaty podczas próby uzupełnienia hodowli grzybów. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas przechodzenia do i z jaskiń przenosząc ciężkie przedmioty. Łatka 20 Października 2016 * Halloweenowe noce są nad tobą. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla cienistych mechanicznych. * Bicz nie odgania potworów naczelnych i cienistych mechanicznych. * Naprawiono błąd audio z Muchosmokiem. * Naprawiono kilka przypadków w których Muchosmok zaklinował się podczas tworzenia lawarwy. * Naprawiono kilka błędów podczas zmiany ubrań w szafie. * Naprawiono łup ze spalonych drzew i uli. Łatka 21 Października 2016 * Zmieniono recepturę torby na cukierki na 6 ściętych traw. * Zaktualizowano efekty dźwiękowe dla Cienistych Mechanicznych. * Dodano różne słowa podczas przenoszenia ciężkich obiektów. * Naprawiono błąd podążających stworzeń, które nigdy nie przestawały podążać za graczem. * Naprawiono błąd z uszkodzonym zapisem gry gdy gracz podniósł zbyt dużo zwojów. Łatka 26 Października 2016 * Naprawiono crash spowodowany przez spaloną hodowlę grzybów. * Księżycowe Berło teraz ma światło polarne podczas wkładania go do Księżycowego Podestu. 3 Listopada 2016 - Cute Fuzzy Animals Zmiany * Sprawdź skalne legowisko aby zdobyć swojego zwierzaka! * Dodano Pszczelą Królową oraz jej pszczelich strażników. * Dodano płotki i bramki. * Dodano możliwość hodowli marmurowych krzewów. * End Table może być teraz ozdobiony kompozycjami z kwiatów. * Przyjazny strach na wróble może być teraz ubrany. * Ulepszono zasięg działań aby ułatwić ustawianie murów. * Ulepszono namierzanie auto-ataku aby pomóc zredukować przypadkowe wyłączenie namierzania. * Podwojono rzadkość łupu dla schematów świecipeluszy. * Poprawiono optymalizację grzybowych drzew gdy są poza ekranem. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono błąd ze specjalnymi wydarzeniami które generowały się pomimo ustawionej opcji "Wydarzenia" w generatorze świata na Brak. * Naprawiono błąd z bazytoperzami które pojawiały się na chwilę gdy gracz opuścił jaskinie w ciągu dnia. * Naprawiono błąd z ciągłym dźwiękiem utraty życia gdy Wolfgang ma karę zdrowia po wskrzeszeniu. * Naprawiono błąd z Muchosmokiem który czasem blokował się gdy zasnął. Łatka 4 Listopada 2016 * Dodano nową muzykę bitewną dla Pszczelej Królowy. * Kapelusz pszczelarza znów działa na ataki Pszczelej Królowy. * Zwiększono trwałość kapelusza pszczelarza. * Zredukowano zasięg ataku pszczół i komarów. * Dopasowano wartości żywnościowe dla mleczka pszczelego. * Jedzenie dużej ilości żelków będzie przedłużać czas efektu z malejącymi przychodami. * Żelki nie psują się. * Ikony żywności które nigdy się nie psują (tak jak cukierki), teraz zawszę będą mieć pełne zielone tło. * Informacja dla Moderów: Składniki teraz obsługują jedzenie które nie gnije (Ustaw gnicie jedzenie na zero) * Opalowe berło umieszczone w księżycowym podeście teraz poprawnie generuję aurę poczytalności. * Niszcząc młotkiem drewnianą bramkę teraz otrzymasz poprawne materiały. * Zwiększono priorytet i zmniejszono zasięg próby otwarcia bramki za pomocą Spacji. * Naprawiono cytaty z zamykaniem bramki. * Naprawiono problemy z namierzeniem używając kontrolera. * Naprawiono crash podczas gdy czasem gracz zginie ze wciąż aktywną umiejętnością Jellybean. * Naprawiono crash podczas dekorowania End Table mniejszą świetlistą jagodą. Łatka 8 Listopada 2016 * Usunięto zielone tło w ekwipunku dla niektórej niegnijącej żywności. * Dodano dźwięki dla Broodling'a i Glomglom'a. * Zredukowano koszt receptury dla drewnianej bramki. * Zredukowano długość rośnięcia marmurowego krzewu. * Rozstrojono Królową Pszczół i Zniewolone Pszczoły. * Kapelusz Pszczelarza teraz zapewnia mniejszą ochronę przed Zniewolonymi Pszczołami. * Zredukowano efekt żelków, które teraz się nie nakładają. * Dodano animacje pokazujące różne stany Gigantycznego Ula. Łatka 10 Listopada 2016 * Zwiększono zdrowie Królowej Pszczół i ilość zniewolonych pszczół. * Królowa Pszczół zostawia lepki ślad miodu, który spowalnia poruszania się. * Zaktualizowano dźwięki Eweleta. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie zarodnikowe grzyby mogły błędnie rosnąć podczas gdy Grzybucha nacierała. * Naprawiono crash, powodowany czasem przez reset Muchosmoka. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie można było użyć akcji "Ulecz" na płotkach. Łatka 10 Listopada 2016 * Efekt świetlistej jagody teraz zachowuje się poprawnie na pupilach. * Zaktualizowano drewniane bramki, które zmienią się w podwójną bramkę, gdy są obok siebie. * Zaktualizowano dźwięki Varlinga. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla lepkiego śladu miodu pozostawionego przez Królową Pszczół. * Ulepszono zachowanie Królowej Pszczół jakim jest namierzenie. * Dodano id wydawania moda: R04_ANR_CUTEFUZZYANIMALS Ciekawostki *Nazwa została przemianowana z "Przez Epoki" (ang. Through the Ages) Galeria Nowe Rządy East of West Base is Best plakat.png|Plakat aktualizacji "East or West, Base is Best" DSTupdate fixerupper.png|Plakat aktualizacji "A Little Fixer Upper" DSTupdate wartsandall sm.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Warts and All" DSTupdate artsandcrafts.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Arts and Crafts" DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Cute Fuzzy Animals" Toadstool.png|Grzbucha z trzeciej aktualizacji FigurySzachowe.png|Figury Szachowe z czwartej aktualizacji Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Don't Starve Razem Kategoria:Nowe Rządy